


Жаркое из младенцев

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Series: Гости нашего города [3]
Category: All-Star Western (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Жаркое из младенцев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

На эту землю никогда не падали солнечные лучи и дождевые капли. Сюда вряд ли ступала нога человека или известных людям существ. Если он останется здесь, то тело его, возможно, даже не разложится, а станет мумией. И однажды напугает какого-нибудь бедолагу, кому не посчастливится оказаться рядом.

Доктор Аркхем бросил взгляд на угрюмого спутника, что сидел по другую сторону воткнутого в землю факела. По лицу Джоны Хекса — невредимой его части — трудно было что-нибудь прочитать, и вовсе не из-за неверного света пламени. Аркхем насупился и приподнял воротник, пусть это и не помогало от промозглого холода подземного мира. Если бы Хекс тоже жалел себя, было бы немного легче. Но он, похоже, был всегда доволен жизнью в любом её проявлении. Даже сейчас, когда они вдвоём, мокрые и избитые, сидели в глубокой пещере без возможности выбраться на поверхность. 

— Я переживаю за маму, — сказал Аркхем. Голос его гулко разнесся под невидимыми каменистыми сводами, и Аркхем боязливо втянул голову в плечи. Хекс и бровью не повел. После небольшой заминки Аркхем продолжил: — Она ведь там одна на попечении сиделки. А вдруг та накормит ее овсяной кашей? Мама может прийти в бешенство, начнет швырять посуду, ранит сиделку, и мне опять искать новую. Она в последнее время очень возбудима — раньше я проводил много времени с ней, а теперь вот с вами постоянно расследую преступления.

Хекс равнодушно пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «И в чём моя вина?».

— А ведь так тяжело сейчас найти хороших работников по уходу за душевнобольными. У меня работал Джонсон, высокий и сильный, ростом семь футов. Он мог сдерживать маму, когда у нее случались приступы. Но однажды она попыталась откусить ему ухо, представляете? 

Аркхем укоризненно посмотрел на Хекса, который во время его монолога не проявил ни капли видимого сочувствия. 

— Зачем я вам это только рассказываю… Вот интересно, за вашей напускной бравадой есть ли что-нибудь, кроме желания соответствовать роли бесстрашного ветерана-южанина-охотника за головами? 

Он тут же прикусил язык, потому что это было сказано сгоряча и несправедливо: Хекс не казался, он и был бесстрашным охотником за головами. Охотником, который не раз обещал оставить Аркхема здесь, в кромешной тьме одного. Не успел он извиниться, как Хекс вскочил на ноги; в руке он сжимал томагавк. 

— Погодите, я вовсе не думаю, что вы… — пробормотал Аркхем. Хекс приложил палец к губам и указал томагавком за спину Аркхема. Через бешеный стук сердца и треск факела Аркхем едва мог расслышать шум, который привлек внимание Хекса. Сначала ему показалось, что это скрип, как может скрипеть несмазанное колесо или старая рассохшаяся дверь — даже несколько дверей. Хекс с факелом и поднятым томагавком молча пошёл в сторону источника звука, и у Аркхема не было выбора, как последовать за ним. Шум усиливался и наконец превратился в птичий писк. Хекс выругался и замер, Аркхем чуть не врезался в него, опасливо посмотрел через плечо. И сам едва не бросился с криками прочь в темноту: к ним ползла, проворно перебирая конечностями, головастая человекоподобная тварь в тёмном плаще. 

Остановило его лишь то, что Хекс сам оставался на месте. Тварь подползла и ткнулась ему в ногу, не переставая пищать. 

— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотал Хекс. — Это же летучая мышь, док. 

— Почему она не летает? — выпалил Аркхем. Страх не ушёл, но любопытство взяло верх и повалило его на лопатки. 

— Это детёныш… наверное, — задумчиво сказал Хекс, опуская руку с томагавком. — И там дальше остальные. 

Он опустил факел, и Аркхем разглядел в скале углубление, где шевелилась чёрная визгливая масса.

— Поразительно, — сказал он, обходя Хекса, и присел на корточки перед детёнышем летучей мыши, который размером был с человеческого ребёнка лет десяти. — Как удивительно — жизнь продолжается даже в таких мрачных условиях. 

— Вы недавно ныли, что хотите есть? — осведомился Хекс. 

— Какой бесстрашный малыш, надо же, — продолжал Аркхем, разглядывая существо, тыкающееся в сапог Хекса. — Что вы сказали? 

— Говорю, если найдем что-то для костра, приготовим ужин из этого малыша. Раз тут есть то, что летает, можно поискать то, что растёт.

Аркхем посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Съесть малыша? Подождите, но это же живое существо в самом начале пути. 

— А сосиски из поросят или яичница не вызывают у вас угрызений совести? — прохладно осведомился Хекс, не отвлекаясь на писк мышонка, слюнявящего его сапог. — Нам надо выбраться отсюда, и нам нужны силы. 

— Я готов потерпеть, — с достоинством сказал Аркхем, хоть в животе у него всё бурлило и вопияло о куске пищи. 

— А я не знаю, сколько мы будем шариться в темноте, — сказал равнодушно Хекс. — Что с вами, док, вы мёртвых детей не видели?

— Я имел дело со свершившимся фактом детоубийства.

— Или вы даёте мне прикончить это, или остаётесь один и нянькайтесь с тварью сколько вам угодно.

Аркхем не успел возразить: мышонок поднял ушастую голову и вцепился ему в пальцы острыми зубами.

— С вами мелкая тварь будет сытой минимум неделю, — удовлетворённо сказал Хекс. — Вы отличная мышиная нянька, док.

Аркхем выпрямился, тряся укушенной рукой.

— В этом мире мы отнюдь не на вершине пищевой цепочки, — заметил он со вздохом. — Наверху люди покорили природу, а здесь нам напоминают, какими мы можем быть слабыми.

— Один хорошо зажаренный мышонок — и сил у вас прибавится, потому что я не собираюсь волочь вас за собой всю дорогу, док. Мать была бы побольше, но у этих мясо помягче.

Архкем был измождён, и защищать кусачего малыша сил не осталось.

Хекс уже примерился рубануть детёныша, когда темноту прорезал высокий крик. Он вскинул факел — и пламя осветило самую страшную картину, что Аркхем видел когда-либо. Огромная летучая мышь распростёрла перед ними крылья.

 

— Вам стоило остаться там, док, и заменить мать зубастым отродьям, раз уж я её убил, — сказал Хекс, когда они, выбравшись наконец из пещеры, стояли и щурились на солнечный свет. Слава Господу, небо затянуло облаками, уже вечерело, а вдалеке виднелся особняк четы Уэйнов. 

Аркхем хотел было парировать, но неожиданно для себя произнес:

— Я бы сейчас съел даже жаркое из молодых летучих мышей. Наверное, я схожу с ума, но разве может человек в этой пещере сохранить рассудок?

Хекс усмехнулся краем рта. Бросил взгляд на яму, из которой они выбрались наружу.

— Готэм полон сюрпризов, — сказал он. — Я уж думал, нельзя ненавидеть его ещё больше.


End file.
